Emma and Noah get together
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this Story is set in Super Megaforce, Emma gets infected by a monster that causes Emma's hormone level to increase and Noah is now Emma's hormonal target. The story is a challenge request by nobodybasically and is M Rated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: this Story is set in Super Megaforce, Emma gets infected by a monster that causes Emma's hormone level to increase and Noah is now Emma's hormonal target. The story is a challenge request by ****nobodybasically**** and is M Rated.**

**Emma and Noah get together.**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

I had been about a week since the Armada had shown up and the five Megaforce Rangers had been given their new Legendary Morphers. Up in his command ship, Prince Vekar was in an extremely bad mood. The Rangers had destroyed his most recent monster with ease and he had still found no trace of his brother Vrak.

Levira then thinks of a new plan that might work and goes to the prince so she can inform him of it.

"Prince Vekar, I have an idea that might weaken the Rangers enough so we can destroy them."

"What is it?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Well from the small amount of data I have managed to salvage from Malkor's ship it appears your brother had been studying the humans and had detected what might be a weakness but Malkor's rashness caused Vrak's plan to be delayed"

"What did my brother discover?"

"Apparently a human can become oblivious to everything around them when they fall in love. So what I propose is in honour of your brother we find a member of our vast army who can cause one of the Rangers to become infatuated with another."

"I like it, but which Ranger will you have it infect?"

"I have looked through the info on them all and the one that stands out to me is the Pink Ranger. She is into saving the environment so it would be easy to find her isolated from the others"

"And who will she end up being infatuated with?"

"The Blue Ranger will be the easiest for her to find and he is also the only Ranger who has possession of the Ranger historical guide. If we can keep them both busy we might be able to grab the guide and find out weaknesses to some of their powers"

"Excellent, go and find what monsters we have that can help with this plan"

"Of course, Prince Vekar,"

Levira left the command bridge of the ship and went to search through the monsters the Armada had at their disposal.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Twenty minutes later, Levira had found what she was looking for. It was close enough to the plan and she was happy to be able to inform the prince of the good news. She got on a teleporter pad and teleported to the command room.

"Prince Vekar, may I present to you Libidor," said Levira.

"I am here and ready to spread my own kind of trouble on anyone," said Libidor.

"Excellent! Your mission is to infect the Pink Megaforce Ranger!"

"It will be done," said Libidor as he teleported away and re-appeared on Earth in the forest of Harwood County.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Libidor looked around and after 20 minutes he finally found Emma the Pink Ranger taking wildlife pictures.

'This will be so easy,' Libidor said to himself.

He reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a blaster and using a sight finder that was attached to it lined up to hit Emma's neck. He fired and a heart shaped projectile came out of it and as it hit Emma's neck it disintegrated. A pink energy wave covered her body and the next thing she knew she had passed out.

Libidor was pleased with his work and took off before he could be identified.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Emma came to about an hour later and looked at the clock on her digital camera and realised she was late for school, but as she thought of school a strange feeling came over her. She decided to ignore it and ran off to find her bike.

When Emma reached school she was 20 minutes late for her first class so she decided to see if there was something else she could do while she was waiting for next period to begin, so she waited in the girls' toilets trying to remember how she had lost an hour.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The rest of the day was pretty normal for a school day. At the end of the day, Gia and her boyfriend Troy were heading to the Brain Freeze and Jake had soccer practice which left Emma alone. As she walked toward her locker she noticed that someone was in the computer room. She opened the door and found it was Noah who was doing research on the Ranger database.

"Hey Noah," said Emma as seductively as she could.

"Oh hey Emma," said Noah. He was busy and hadn't noticed the way Emma had spoken to him.

Inside, Emma was full of want, need and lust for Noah. She had to have him whether he wanted her or not. She locked the computer room door and walked seductively towards Noah whose back was to her sitting on a computer chair still not really knowing what Emma was thinking of doing to him.

Emma grabbed the computer chair and spun it around so Noah was now facing her and before he could say anything she jumped on him and forced her lips to his. She pushed her tongue against Noah's lips and he was still trying to work out what had got into his friend and as he went to say something he suddenly felt Emma's tongue touching his.

Noah had secretly always liked Emma but had always been too shy to try anything but this version of Emma was telling him that she wanted – no – _needed_ him.

Emma was bucking herself up and down over Noah's crotch while her tongue was invading his mouth.

Noah could feel his cock starting to harden because of the effect of what Emma was doing to him.

Emma was clinging to Noah's shirt and was holding so tightly that her nails started to tear holes in it then her fingers made the holes bigger and soon she had ripped his shirt of and had pulled her top off.

Noah, now thar there was nothing blocking his way, unclipped Emma's bra and watched as Emma pulled it off and holding Noah's head pushed his head into her breasts.

Noah began to kiss Emma's breasts and while he was concentrating on one he started to rub the other one with one hand while the other was firmly gripping Emma's ass under her pink short shorts.

Finally Emma had had enough foreplay and broke contact with Noah just long enough to remove Noah's pants and her own then she was back on top of him with his cock in her hand as she fed it into her pussy and then she started to bounce up and down on top of Noah making sure his cock stayed inside her at all times.

"Oh my god Emma, your pussy is so tight" said Noah.

"I know but once I've finished with you it will be adapted to your size and only yours," said Emma.

After they had been having sex in the computer chair for a few minutes the force of the down thrusts by Emma broke the chair and they fell to the floor but Emma managed to remain on top of Noah.

"Oh Noah I'm going to cum!" said Emma.

"I can tell! Your insides are tightening around me!" said Noah.

Then Emma screamed out load as she released a huge orgasm while on top of Noah, but she didn't ease off. If anything, she started to get rougher and was slamming herself down on to Noah as hard as she could.

"Emma, I'm gunna blow eventually!" said Noah.

"I know!" said Emma as she continued to slam herself down on to Noah's cock.

After a further 10 minutes, Emma tightened up again and she was about to have her second orgasm. She could also feel that Noah was on the brink as well. Her common sense was telling her to pull Noah out but her common sense wasn't in control so she kept riding Noah and eventually the two of them burst out in a lung bursting moan as they both came. Emma could feel Noah's cum right up in her womb and she was so happy and Noah could tell Emma was happy. The sex between them had been so intense that they both fell asleep on the floor of the computer room holding each other.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The next morning, Troy and Gia arrived at School and found Jake waiting by Noah's locker for his friend.

"Hey Jake, where's Noah? I thought you two walk to school together," asked Gia.

"Normally we do, but this morning he never showed up so I went to his house and his folks said he never came home last night. Where's Emma, doesn't she normally get a lift with you two?" asked Jake after replying to their first question.

"No idea. She never texted me this morning saying she wanted a lift. We drove by her place anyway but there was no movement."

Just up the corridor from them the computer room door opened and out walked Noah. He saw his friends and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Noah.

"Noah, have you been in there all night?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I wasn't in there alone."

Seconds later the door opened and out walked Emma carrying Noah's iPad.

"Hey Noah, you forgot this and we don't want anyone else to get their hands on it, do we?" said Emma handing the iPad over that contained the Ranger database on it.

Gia was the only one who noticed that Noah and Emma's hands briefly overlapped and both smiled at it.

"So did you two find anything useful out about the legendary Ranger modes?" asked Troy.

"I don't think they did by looking at them" said Gia. She already had a fairly good idea what had happened just from Emma's body language.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all headed to their first class.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

At the end of the day Gia had convinced Troy to come with her to go and see Gosei. She had a feeling something was wrong with Emma. "Call it BFF's intuition," Gia had said when Troy asked why she thought something was wrong with Emma.

"Gosei, can you run a scan of Emma for me. I think something is wrong with her," asked Gia.

"OK GIA I WILL DO AS YOU ASK SINCE I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THE SAME THING." said Gosei.

The scan was run and the results came back showing her hormone levels were sky high and the readings seemed to suggest the hormones were coming from a small impact point on her neck.

"IT APPEARS SHE HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH A HORMONE BOOSTER AND IT WAS NOT NATURAL. SOMETHING HAS DONE THIS TO HER."

"Am I the only one thinking the Armada might be behind this?" asked Troy.

"No, I'm right with you their Troy," said Gia.

"UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE COME TO THE SAME CONCLUSION. PLEASE LOOK ON YOUR MONITOR. THIS IS THE CREATURE LIBIDOR. IT CAN INCREASE THE HORMONAL ACTIVITY OF ANYONE IT INFECTS AND IT ALSO PLANTS A SUGGESTION IN THE BRAIN OF WHO THE DESIRED CANDIDATE IS FOR THE HORMONAL INFECTION TO TARGET"

"Noah?" said Gia and Troy together.

"YOU MEAN THE TARGET IS NOAH?"

"Yes Gosei. The two of them were in the computer room at school together all night!" said Gia.

"YOU MUST FIND AND STOP LIBIDOR OR EMMA COULD DESTROY BOTH HERSELF AND NOAH"

"Ok, can you try to find him while we go and get Jake and Noah? If we can keep them away from each other it might help" said Troy.

"And also if Emma sees Noah getting hurt in a fight it should power her up to help him," said Gia.

"RANGERS, THIS IS A VERY DIFFICULT SITUATION SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL." said Gosei.

"We will," they both said and left the command center to head to the Brain Freeze. They knew Jake would be there since he was helping Ernie by wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze outfit to help promote the store.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile at the Brain Freeze, Emma and Noah were sharing Emma's favourite drink. It was in a huge glass with two straws poking out of the top and Noah and Emma were sitting opposite each other holding hands while sucking the straws.

"Dude what has gotten into them," thought Jake.

Then his Morpher went off in his back pocket while he was wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze suit. He pulled an arm back into the suit to make it appear he was trying to adjust the suit a little.

"Jake here. What's up?" asked Jake.

"Do you know where Emma and Noah are?" asked Gia.

"Yeah they are acting all lovey dovey in front of me at Ernie's."

"Emma has been infected by a creature called Libidor. The Armada picked her out and made her target Noah as well. We need you to get the Ranger Database from them. Say Gia and I want to look through it," said Troy.

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, but you will need to get out of the suit when we get there. Gosei is currently looking for the creature so once we find it we will be going legendary to fight it, so be ready Jake," said Gia.

"Okm see you soon. Jake out," said Jake as he managed to find a mannequin to give the suit to while he went to get the Ranger database.

"Uhm Noah, can I borrow the Ranger Database? I want look up some of my predecessors in both Black and Green."

Noah just nodded toward his bag which Jake knew meant he could take it.

"Thanks" said Jake as he headed back out to wait for Troy and Gia.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Ten minutes had passed when Troy and Gia walked in and signaled for Jake to come with them.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"Once we find the creature we power up and fight it" said Troy.

"Then hopefully that will break whatever effect the hormones he infected Emma with have on her," added Gia.

Gosei contacted them not long after and revealed the location of the Libidor monster. The three Rangers got out their power cards and morphed. They then pulled out their legendary Morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green Elephant Ranger, Gia became the Black Bat Ranger and Troy became the Light Blue Shark Ranger.

The three morphed Rangers surrounded Libidor who finally spotted them and contacted Prince Vekar who sent down several battalions of X-Borgs who soon managed to fight off the Rangers.

As the three Rangers hit the ground, Troy contacted Gosei.

"Gosei can you contact Noah and Emma? We need their help!" said Troy.

"I WILL DO MY BEST"

"Thanks Gosei."

"Troy, a different legendary mode might come in handy," said Gia.

"Right, let's try RPM mode" said Troy and the three of them got out three RPM Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode RPM!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green RPM Ranger, Gia became the Yellow RPM Ranger and Troy became the Red RPM Ranger. Then they all brought out their primary weapons. Troy's was a Street Saber, Gia's was a Zip Charger and Jake's was a Turbo Axe.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

After a few minutes they managed to wipe out most of the X-Borgs as Noah and Emma reached them, both in Legendary RPM mode as well.

The five of them soon managed to defeat the X-Borgs with the help of Noah and Emma. And in her ranger suit Emma seemed to be able to focus on what she was doing more than she had been out of it.

"What? No, you can't be here! You were supposed to be immobilized!" said Libidor seeing the Pink and Blue Rangers had arrived and were back in Super Megaforce Mode.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Dino Thunder!" they all called. Jake became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Noah became the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, Emma became the White Dino Thunder Ranger, Gia became the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and Troy became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

They all brought out their weapons: a Tyranno Staff for Troy, a Tricera Shield for Noah, Ptera Grips for Gia, a Brachio Staff for Jake and a Drago Sword for Emma.

While the Rangers were changing suits and calling their weapons, Libidor had pulled out his blaster and had once again aimed it at Emma and fired at her. By the time the Ranger had finished their legendary morph and weapon calling, Emma had been hit with another dose of the infection from Libidor and was on the verge of collapsing until Noah held her up. They formed the Z-Rex Blaster and fired it at Libidor and destroyed him.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile in the Command ship, Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss.

"How is this supposed to be a fitting end to my brother's plan?" the Prince asked.

"Don't worry your highness, I will enlarge him" said Levira as she fired the Maximizer at Libidor, making it grow.

The Rangers summoned the sky ship and released their individual Zords and begin to attack Libidor. The five individual Zords were doing a good job of confusing Libidor until he managed to get a lucky shot in and hit Noah's Super Mega Jet Zord which hit the ground hard. Emma reacted first and hit Libidor with her most powerful attack in revenge for hurting Noah and his Zord.

Once Noah checked the systems on his Zord, he and Emma got back in the fight and then Troy suggested they form the Legendary Megazord. They combined Zords and arrived in the control area. Troy was sitting in the middle. On his left was Gia and next to her was Emma. On the right side of Troy was Jake and next to him was Noah.

"Noah, are you sure you're ok?" asked Emma.

"Yeah I'm fine Emma. Thanks for asking," replied Noah.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Five minutes into the Megazord, fight Emma suddenly left her station and pounced on Noah who was sitting in front of his wheel. Emma demorphed herself and did the same to Noah and before anyone could say anything Emma's lips crashed against's Noah and his hands buried themselves in Emma's hair.

Emma was now starting to grind herself on Noah's crotch and neither of them were paying attention to the other three rangers who were sitting in the control center of the Megazord starting to get a little uncomfortable at where this could end up.

Emma and Noah carried on as if they were the only two in there, Troy, Gia and Jake continued to try and concentrate on the Monster. But it was becoming difficult and got even harder a few minutes later when Emma's Pink short shorts and panties were thrown to the floor by Emma and then Noah's zipper on the front of his pants was heard opening and soon Emma was bouncing up and down on top of Noah. The two of them were really getting into it and were moaning just as loud as each other. The three other Rangers were shocked that Emma and Noah would do this in front of them. Troy and Jake both felt uncomfortable bulges in their ranger suits and Gia realized she was getting wet from the sight. Emma's bouncing turned into slamming herself into Noah who met her downward motion with a thrust of his own.

"Oh my God, Noah that's awesome!" said Emma.

"I know!"

"Noah, I'm going to cum!" said Emma after a few more thrusts from both. The only sounds that could be heard in the Megazord were the sounds of sex coming from the bodies of both Emma and Noah coming together and parting again .

"Let's cum together!" said Noah.

"Ok, let's!" said Emma.

A few minutes later they came and once again Noah filled Emma's womb with his cum.

"Oh my god I love it!" said Emma as the two collapsed onto each other and appeared to fall asleep.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

It took a few minutes for what had just happened to leave the Rangers enough for them to concentrate on the Libidor Monster. The center part of their buckles lit up and the Red, Yellow and Green SPD Keys were there.

"RANGERS THE SPD KEYS HAVE GIVEN YOU THE POWER TO CALL THE DELTA RUNNER ZORD AND THEN COMBINE IT TO FORM THE LEGENDARY SPD MEGAZORD" said Gosei.

"Right. Let's do it guys," said Troy.

The three of them inserted the keys and formed the new Megazord and turned to Libidor.

"Ok Libidor, your reign of terror is over" said Troy.

"You will never defeat me" said Libidor.

"S.P.D. Final Strike!" called the three Rangers.

The Legendary S.P.D. Megazord fires all of the Delta Runner Zord's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser fire and it explodes.

A few seconds later, two heart shaped objects left Emma's body and left the Megazord and then flashed into nothingness.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Almost an hour later back in the command cave in a side room, Emma and Noah came round still holding each other, and with the knowledge of what they had just done in front of the others.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed we did that right in front of our friends" said Emma.

"Don't worry about it Emma" said Noah.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy they are our friends they won't take the piss. Well, maybe Jake might" said Noah smiling at Emma before adding "Plus I don't regret anything that has happened and it has made what I want to say to you easier anyway."

"What is it, Noah?"

"I love you Emma. I have for a long time and with everything that has happened in the last day and as a result of the monster, I want to let you know my feelings."

"I love you too Noah," said Emma and the two shared their first romantic kiss before making sure they were presentable and headed into the main chamber of the command area.

"Hey guys" said Emma and Noah as they entered the room and saw their teammates waiting for any news.

"Are you two OK?" asked Gia.

"Yeah, we're better than ok," said Emma.

"Guys you are the first to know that Emma and I are now going out together," said Noah.

"Nice, I always thought you two would get together though I admit not in the way you did. I think I'll need to keep washing my eyes out for the rest of the week" said Jake with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks I think" said Noah.

"WHAT HE MEANS IS THAT WE ARE GLAD FOR THE TWO OF YOU" said Gosei.

"Exactly, and I also think this calls for a party. Tensou, how about some music?" asked Jake.

Tensou started playing a local radio station and the rangers all began dancing.

The end.

**Emma and Noah get together.**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

I had been about a week since the Armada had shown up and the five Megaforce Rangers had been given their new Legendary Morphers. Up in his command ship, Prince Vekar was in an extremely bad mood. The Rangers had destroyed his most recent monster with ease and he had still found no trace of his brother Vrak.

Levira then thinks of a new plan that might work and goes to the prince so she can inform him of it.

"Prince Vekar, I have an idea that might weaken the Rangers enough so we can destroy them."

"What is it?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Well from the small amount of data I have managed to salvage from Malkor's ship it appears your brother had been studying the humans and had detected what might be a weakness but Malkor's rashness caused Vrak's plan to be delayed"

"What did my brother discover?"

"Apparently a human can become oblivious to everything around them when they fall in love. So what I propose is in honour of your brother we find a member of our vast army who can cause one of the Rangers to become infatuated with another."

"I like it, but which Ranger will you have it infect?"

"I have looked through the info on them all and the one that stands out to me is the Pink Ranger. She is into saving the environment so it would be easy to find her isolated from the others"

"And who will she end up being infatuated with?"

"The Blue Ranger will be the easiest for her to find and he is also the only Ranger who has possession of the Ranger historical guide. If we can keep them both busy we might be able to grab the guide and find out weaknesses to some of their powers"

"Excellent, go and find what monsters we have that can help with this plan"

"Of course, Prince Vekar,"

Levira left the command bridge of the ship and went to search through the monsters the Armada had at their disposal.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Twenty minutes later, Levira had found what she was looking for. It was close enough to the plan and she was happy to be able to inform the prince of the good news. She got on a teleporter pad and teleported to the command room.

"Prince Vekar, may I present to you Libidor," said Levira.

"I am here and ready to spread my own kind of trouble on anyone," said Libidor.

"Excellent! Your mission is to infect the Pink Megaforce Ranger!"

"It will be done," said Libidor as he teleported away and re-appeared on Earth in the forest of Harwood County.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Libidor looked around and after 20 minutes he finally found Emma the Pink Ranger taking wildlife pictures.

'This will be so easy,' Libidor said to himself.

He reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a blaster and using a sight finder that was attached to it lined up to hit Emma's neck. He fired and a heart shaped projectile came out of it and as it hit Emma's neck it disintegrated. A pink energy wave covered her body and the next thing she knew she had passed out.

Libidor was pleased with his work and took off before he could be identified.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Emma came to about an hour later and looked at the clock on her digital camera and realised she was late for school, but as she thought of school a strange feeling came over her. She decided to ignore it and ran off to find her bike.

When Emma reached school she was 20 minutes late for her first class so she decided to see if there was something else she could do while she was waiting for next period to begin, so she waited in the girls' toilets trying to remember how she had lost an hour.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The rest of the day was pretty normal for a school day. At the end of the day, Gia and her boyfriend Troy were heading to the Brain Freeze and Jake had soccer practice which left Emma alone. As she walked toward her locker she noticed that someone was in the computer room. She opened the door and found it was Noah who was doing research on the Ranger database.

"Hey Noah," said Emma as seductively as she could.

"Oh hey Emma," said Noah. He was busy and hadn't noticed the way Emma had spoken to him.

Inside, Emma was full of want, need and lust for Noah. She had to have him whether he wanted her or not. She locked the computer room door and walked seductively towards Noah whose back was to her sitting on a computer chair still not really knowing what Emma was thinking of doing to him.

Emma grabbed the computer chair and spun it around so Noah was now facing her and before he could say anything she jumped on him and forced her lips to his. She pushed her tongue against Noah's lips and he was still trying to work out what had got into his friend and as he went to say something he suddenly felt Emma's tongue touching his.

Noah had secretly always liked Emma but had always been too shy to try anything but this version of Emma was telling him that she wanted – no – _needed_ him.

Emma was bucking herself up and down over Noah's crotch while her tongue was invading his mouth.

Noah could feel his cock starting to harden because of the effect of what Emma was doing to him.

Emma was clinging to Noah's shirt and was holding so tightly that her nails started to tear holes in it then her fingers made the holes bigger and soon she had ripped his shirt of and had pulled her top off.

Noah, now thar there was nothing blocking his way, unclipped Emma's bra and watched as Emma pulled it off and holding Noah's head pushed his head into her breasts.

Noah began to kiss Emma's breasts and while he was concentrating on one he started to rub the other one with one hand while the other was firmly gripping Emma's ass under her pink short shorts.

Finally Emma had had enough foreplay and broke contact with Noah just long enough to remove Noah's pants and her own then she was back on top of him with his cock in her hand as she fed it into her pussy and then she started to bounce up and down on top of Noah making sure his cock stayed inside her at all times.

"Oh my god Emma, your pussy is so tight" said Noah.

"I know but once I've finished with you it will be adapted to your size and only yours," said Emma.

After they had been having sex in the computer chair for a few minutes the force of the down thrusts by Emma broke the chair and they fell to the floor but Emma managed to remain on top of Noah.

"Oh Noah I'm going to cum!" said Emma.

"I can tell! Your insides are tightening around me!" said Noah.

Then Emma screamed out load as she released a huge orgasm while on top of Noah, but she didn't ease off. If anything, she started to get rougher and was slamming herself down on to Noah as hard as she could.

"Emma, I'm gunna blow eventually!" said Noah.

"I know!" said Emma as she continued to slam herself down on to Noah's cock.

After a further 10 minutes, Emma tightened up again and she was about to have her second orgasm. She could also feel that Noah was on the brink as well. Her common sense was telling her to pull Noah out but her common sense wasn't in control so she kept riding Noah and eventually the two of them burst out in a lung bursting moan as they both came. Emma could feel Noah's cum right up in her womb and she was so happy and Noah could tell Emma was happy. The sex between them had been so intense that they both fell asleep on the floor of the computer room holding each other.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The next morning, Troy and Gia arrived at School and found Jake waiting by Noah's locker for his friend.

"Hey Jake, where's Noah? I thought you two walk to school together," asked Gia.

"Normally we do, but this morning he never showed up so I went to his house and his folks said he never came home last night. Where's Emma, doesn't she normally get a lift with you two?" asked Jake after replying to their first question.

"No idea. She never texted me this morning saying she wanted a lift. We drove by her place anyway but there was no movement."

Just up the corridor from them the computer room door opened and out walked Noah. He saw his friends and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Noah.

"Noah, have you been in there all night?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I wasn't in there alone."

Seconds later the door opened and out walked Emma carrying Noah's iPad.

"Hey Noah, you forgot this and we don't want anyone else to get their hands on it, do we?" said Emma handing the iPad over that contained the Ranger database on it.

Gia was the only one who noticed that Noah and Emma's hands briefly overlapped and both smiled at it.

"So did you two find anything useful out about the legendary Ranger modes?" asked Troy.

"I don't think they did by looking at them" said Gia. She already had a fairly good idea what had happened just from Emma's body language.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all headed to their first class.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

At the end of the day Gia had convinced Troy to come with her to go and see Gosei. She had a feeling something was wrong with Emma. "Call it BFF's intuition," Gia had said when Troy asked why she thought something was wrong with Emma.

"Gosei, can you run a scan of Emma for me. I think something is wrong with her," asked Gia.

"OK GIA I WILL DO AS YOU ASK SINCE I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THE SAME THING." said Gosei.

The scan was run and the results came back showing her hormone levels were sky high and the readings seemed to suggest the hormones were coming from a small impact point on her neck.

"IT APPEARS SHE HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH A HORMONE BOOSTER AND IT WAS NOT NATURAL. SOMETHING HAS DONE THIS TO HER."

"Am I the only one thinking the Armada might be behind this?" asked Troy.

"No, I'm right with you their Troy," said Gia.

"UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE COME TO THE SAME CONCLUSION. PLEASE LOOK ON YOUR MONITOR. THIS IS THE CREATURE LIBIDOR. IT CAN INCREASE THE HORMONAL ACTIVITY OF ANYONE IT INFECTS AND IT ALSO PLANTS A SUGGESTION IN THE BRAIN OF WHO THE DESIRED CANDIDATE IS FOR THE HORMONAL INFECTION TO TARGET"

"Noah?" said Gia and Troy together.

"YOU MEAN THE TARGET IS NOAH?"

"Yes Gosei. The two of them were in the computer room at school together all night!" said Gia.

"YOU MUST FIND AND STOP LIBIDOR OR EMMA COULD DESTROY BOTH HERSELF AND NOAH"

"Ok, can you try to find him while we go and get Jake and Noah? If we can keep them away from each other it might help" said Troy.

"And also if Emma sees Noah getting hurt in a fight it should power her up to help him," said Gia.

"RANGERS, THIS IS A VERY DIFFICULT SITUATION SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL." said Gosei.

"We will," they both said and left the command center to head to the Brain Freeze. They knew Jake would be there since he was helping Ernie by wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze outfit to help promote the store.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile at the Brain Freeze, Emma and Noah were sharing Emma's favourite drink. It was in a huge glass with two straws poking out of the top and Noah and Emma were sitting opposite each other holding hands while sucking the straws.

"Dude what has gotten into them," thought Jake.

Then his Morpher went off in his back pocket while he was wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze suit. He pulled an arm back into the suit to make it appear he was trying to adjust the suit a little.

"Jake here. What's up?" asked Jake.

"Do you know where Emma and Noah are?" asked Gia.

"Yeah they are acting all lovey dovey in front of me at Ernie's."

"Emma has been infected by a creature called Libidor. The Armada picked her out and made her target Noah as well. We need you to get the Ranger Database from them. Say Gia and I want to look through it," said Troy.

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, but you will need to get out of the suit when we get there. Gosei is currently looking for the creature so once we find it we will be going legendary to fight it, so be ready Jake," said Gia.

"Okm see you soon. Jake out," said Jake as he managed to find a mannequin to give the suit to while he went to get the Ranger database.

"Uhm Noah, can I borrow the Ranger Database? I want look up some of my predecessors in both Black and Green."

Noah just nodded toward his bag which Jake knew meant he could take it.

"Thanks" said Jake as he headed back out to wait for Troy and Gia.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Ten minutes had passed when Troy and Gia walked in and signaled for Jake to come with them.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"Once we find the creature we power up and fight it" said Troy.

"Then hopefully that will break whatever effect the hormones he infected Emma with have on her," added Gia.

Gosei contacted them not long after and revealed the location of the Libidor monster. The three Rangers got out their power cards and morphed. They then pulled out their legendary Morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green Elephant Ranger, Gia became the Black Bat Ranger and Troy became the Light Blue Shark Ranger.

The three morphed Rangers surrounded Libidor who finally spotted them and contacted Prince Vekar who sent down several battalions of X-Borgs who soon managed to fight off the Rangers.

As the three Rangers hit the ground, Troy contacted Gosei.

"Gosei can you contact Noah and Emma? We need their help!" said Troy.

"I WILL DO MY BEST"

"Thanks Gosei."

"Troy, a different legendary mode might come in handy," said Gia.

"Right, let's try RPM mode" said Troy and the three of them got out three RPM Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode RPM!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green RPM Ranger, Gia became the Yellow RPM Ranger and Troy became the Red RPM Ranger. Then they all brought out their primary weapons. Troy's was a Street Saber, Gia's was a Zip Charger and Jake's was a Turbo Axe.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

After a few minutes they managed to wipe out most of the X-Borgs as Noah and Emma reached them, both in Legendary RPM mode as well.

The five of them soon managed to defeat the X-Borgs with the help of Noah and Emma. And in her ranger suit Emma seemed to be able to focus on what she was doing more than she had been out of it.

"What? No, you can't be here! You were supposed to be immobilized!" said Libidor seeing the Pink and Blue Rangers had arrived and were back in Super Megaforce Mode.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Dino Thunder!" they all called. Jake became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Noah became the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, Emma became the White Dino Thunder Ranger, Gia became the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and Troy became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

They all brought out their weapons: a Tyranno Staff for Troy, a Tricera Shield for Noah, Ptera Grips for Gia, a Brachio Staff for Jake and a Drago Sword for Emma.

While the Rangers were changing suits and calling their weapons, Libidor had pulled out his blaster and had once again aimed it at Emma and fired at her. By the time the Ranger had finished their legendary morph and weapon calling, Emma had been hit with another dose of the infection from Libidor and was on the verge of collapsing until Noah held her up. They formed the Z-Rex Blaster and fired it at Libidor and destroyed him.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile in the Command ship, Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss.

"How is this supposed to be a fitting end to my brother's plan?" the Prince asked.

"Don't worry your highness, I will enlarge him" said Levira as she fired the Maximizer at Libidor, making it grow.

The Rangers summoned the sky ship and released their individual Zords and begin to attack Libidor. The five individual Zords were doing a good job of confusing Libidor until he managed to get a lucky shot in and hit Noah's Super Mega Jet Zord which hit the ground hard. Emma reacted first and hit Libidor with her most powerful attack in revenge for hurting Noah and his Zord.

Once Noah checked the systems on his Zord, he and Emma got back in the fight and then Troy suggested they form the Legendary Megazord. They combined Zords and arrived in the control area. Troy was sitting in the middle. On his left was Gia and next to her was Emma. On the right side of Troy was Jake and next to him was Noah.

"Noah, are you sure you're ok?" asked Emma.

"Yeah I'm fine Emma. Thanks for asking," replied Noah.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Five minutes into the Megazord, fight Emma suddenly left her station and pounced on Noah who was sitting in front of his wheel. Emma demorphed herself and did the same to Noah and before anyone could say anything Emma's lips crashed against's Noah and his hands buried themselves in Emma's hair.

Emma was now starting to grind herself on Noah's crotch and neither of them were paying attention to the other three rangers who were sitting in the control center of the Megazord starting to get a little uncomfortable at where this could end up.

Emma and Noah carried on as if they were the only two in there, Troy, Gia and Jake continued to try and concentrate on the Monster. But it was becoming difficult and got even harder a few minutes later when Emma's Pink short shorts and panties were thrown to the floor by Emma and then Noah's zipper on the front of his pants was heard opening and soon Emma was bouncing up and down on top of Noah. The two of them were really getting into it and were moaning just as loud as each other. The three other Rangers were shocked that Emma and Noah would do this in front of them. Troy and Jake both felt uncomfortable bulges in their ranger suits and Gia realized she was getting wet from the sight. Emma's bouncing turned into slamming herself into Noah who met her downward motion with a thrust of his own.

"Oh my God, Noah that's awesome!" said Emma.

"I know!"

"Noah, I'm going to cum!" said Emma after a few more thrusts from both. The only sounds that could be heard in the Megazord were the sounds of sex coming from the bodies of both Emma and Noah coming together and parting again .

"Let's cum together!" said Noah.

"Ok, let's!" said Emma.

A few minutes later they came and once again Noah filled Emma's womb with his cum.

"Oh my god I love it!" said Emma as the two collapsed onto each other and appeared to fall asleep.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

It took a few minutes for what had just happened to leave the Rangers enough for them to concentrate on the Libidor Monster. The center part of their buckles lit up and the Red, Yellow and Green SPD Keys were there.

"RANGERS THE SPD KEYS HAVE GIVEN YOU THE POWER TO CALL THE DELTA RUNNER ZORD AND THEN COMBINE IT TO FORM THE LEGENDARY SPD MEGAZORD" said Gosei.

"Right. Let's do it guys," said Troy.

The three of them inserted the keys and formed the new Megazord and turned to Libidor.

"Ok Libidor, your reign of terror is over" said Troy.

"You will never defeat me" said Libidor.

"S.P.D. Final Strike!" called the three Rangers.

The Legendary S.P.D. Megazord fires all of the Delta Runner Zord's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser fire and it explodes.

A few seconds later, two heart shaped objects left Emma's body and left the Megazord and then flashed into nothingness.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Almost an hour later back in the command cave in a side room, Emma and Noah came round still holding each other, and with the knowledge of what they had just done in front of the others.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed we did that right in front of our friends" said Emma.

"Don't worry about it Emma" said Noah.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy they are our friends they won't take the piss. Well, maybe Jake might" said Noah smiling at Emma before adding "Plus I don't regret anything that has happened and it has made what I want to say to you easier anyway."

"What is it, Noah?"

"I love you Emma. I have for a long time and with everything that has happened in the last day and as a result of the monster, I want to let you know my feelings."

"I love you too Noah," said Emma and the two shared their first romantic kiss before making sure they were presentable and headed into the main chamber of the command area.

"Hey guys" said Emma and Noah as they entered the room and saw their teammates waiting for any news.

"Are you two OK?" asked Gia.

"Yeah, we're better than ok," said Emma.

"Guys you are the first to know that Emma and I are now going out together," said Noah.

"Nice, I always thought you two would get together though I admit not in the way you did. I think I'll need to keep washing my eyes out for the rest of the week" said Jake with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks I think" said Noah.

"WHAT HE MEANS IS THAT WE ARE GLAD FOR THE TWO OF YOU" said Gosei.

"Exactly, and I also think this calls for a party. Tensou, how about some music?" asked Jake.

Tensou started playing a local radio station and the rangers all began dancing.

The end.

**Emma and Noah get together.**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

I had been about a week since the Armada had shown up and the five Megaforce Rangers had been given their new Legendary Morphers. Up in his command ship, Prince Vekar was in an extremely bad mood. The Rangers had destroyed his most recent monster with ease and he had still found no trace of his brother Vrak.

Levira then thinks of a new plan that might work and goes to the prince so she can inform him of it.

"Prince Vekar, I have an idea that might weaken the Rangers enough so we can destroy them."

"What is it?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Well from the small amount of data I have managed to salvage from Malkor's ship it appears your brother had been studying the humans and had detected what might be a weakness but Malkor's rashness caused Vrak's plan to be delayed"

"What did my brother discover?"

"Apparently a human can become oblivious to everything around them when they fall in love. So what I propose is in honour of your brother we find a member of our vast army who can cause one of the Rangers to become infatuated with another."

"I like it, but which Ranger will you have it infect?"

"I have looked through the info on them all and the one that stands out to me is the Pink Ranger. She is into saving the environment so it would be easy to find her isolated from the others"

"And who will she end up being infatuated with?"

"The Blue Ranger will be the easiest for her to find and he is also the only Ranger who has possession of the Ranger historical guide. If we can keep them both busy we might be able to grab the guide and find out weaknesses to some of their powers"

"Excellent, go and find what monsters we have that can help with this plan"

"Of course, Prince Vekar,"

Levira left the command bridge of the ship and went to search through the monsters the Armada had at their disposal.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Twenty minutes later, Levira had found what she was looking for. It was close enough to the plan and she was happy to be able to inform the prince of the good news. She got on a teleporter pad and teleported to the command room.

"Prince Vekar, may I present to you Libidor," said Levira.

"I am here and ready to spread my own kind of trouble on anyone," said Libidor.

"Excellent! Your mission is to infect the Pink Megaforce Ranger!"

"It will be done," said Libidor as he teleported away and re-appeared on Earth in the forest of Harwood County.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Libidor looked around and after 20 minutes he finally found Emma the Pink Ranger taking wildlife pictures.

'This will be so easy,' Libidor said to himself.

He reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a blaster and using a sight finder that was attached to it lined up to hit Emma's neck. He fired and a heart shaped projectile came out of it and as it hit Emma's neck it disintegrated. A pink energy wave covered her body and the next thing she knew she had passed out.

Libidor was pleased with his work and took off before he could be identified.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Emma came to about an hour later and looked at the clock on her digital camera and realised she was late for school, but as she thought of school a strange feeling came over her. She decided to ignore it and ran off to find her bike.

When Emma reached school she was 20 minutes late for her first class so she decided to see if there was something else she could do while she was waiting for next period to begin, so she waited in the girls' toilets trying to remember how she had lost an hour.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The rest of the day was pretty normal for a school day. At the end of the day, Gia and her boyfriend Troy were heading to the Brain Freeze and Jake had soccer practice which left Emma alone. As she walked toward her locker she noticed that someone was in the computer room. She opened the door and found it was Noah who was doing research on the Ranger database.

"Hey Noah," said Emma as seductively as she could.

"Oh hey Emma," said Noah. He was busy and hadn't noticed the way Emma had spoken to him.

Inside, Emma was full of want, need and lust for Noah. She had to have him whether he wanted her or not. She locked the computer room door and walked seductively towards Noah whose back was to her sitting on a computer chair still not really knowing what Emma was thinking of doing to him.

Emma grabbed the computer chair and spun it around so Noah was now facing her and before he could say anything she jumped on him and forced her lips to his. She pushed her tongue against Noah's lips and he was still trying to work out what had got into his friend and as he went to say something he suddenly felt Emma's tongue touching his.

Noah had secretly always liked Emma but had always been too shy to try anything but this version of Emma was telling him that she wanted – no – _needed_ him.

Emma was bucking herself up and down over Noah's crotch while her tongue was invading his mouth.

Noah could feel his cock starting to harden because of the effect of what Emma was doing to him.

Emma was clinging to Noah's shirt and was holding so tightly that her nails started to tear holes in it then her fingers made the holes bigger and soon she had ripped his shirt of and had pulled her top off.

Noah, now thar there was nothing blocking his way, unclipped Emma's bra and watched as Emma pulled it off and holding Noah's head pushed his head into her breasts.

Noah began to kiss Emma's breasts and while he was concentrating on one he started to rub the other one with one hand while the other was firmly gripping Emma's ass under her pink short shorts.

Finally Emma had had enough foreplay and broke contact with Noah just long enough to remove Noah's pants and her own then she was back on top of him with his cock in her hand as she fed it into her pussy and then she started to bounce up and down on top of Noah making sure his cock stayed inside her at all times.

"Oh my god Emma, your pussy is so tight" said Noah.

"I know but once I've finished with you it will be adapted to your size and only yours," said Emma.

After they had been having sex in the computer chair for a few minutes the force of the down thrusts by Emma broke the chair and they fell to the floor but Emma managed to remain on top of Noah.

"Oh Noah I'm going to cum!" said Emma.

"I can tell! Your insides are tightening around me!" said Noah.

Then Emma screamed out load as she released a huge orgasm while on top of Noah, but she didn't ease off. If anything, she started to get rougher and was slamming herself down on to Noah as hard as she could.

"Emma, I'm gunna blow eventually!" said Noah.

"I know!" said Emma as she continued to slam herself down on to Noah's cock.

After a further 10 minutes, Emma tightened up again and she was about to have her second orgasm. She could also feel that Noah was on the brink as well. Her common sense was telling her to pull Noah out but her common sense wasn't in control so she kept riding Noah and eventually the two of them burst out in a lung bursting moan as they both came. Emma could feel Noah's cum right up in her womb and she was so happy and Noah could tell Emma was happy. The sex between them had been so intense that they both fell asleep on the floor of the computer room holding each other.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

The next morning, Troy and Gia arrived at School and found Jake waiting by Noah's locker for his friend.

"Hey Jake, where's Noah? I thought you two walk to school together," asked Gia.

"Normally we do, but this morning he never showed up so I went to his house and his folks said he never came home last night. Where's Emma, doesn't she normally get a lift with you two?" asked Jake after replying to their first question.

"No idea. She never texted me this morning saying she wanted a lift. We drove by her place anyway but there was no movement."

Just up the corridor from them the computer room door opened and out walked Noah. He saw his friends and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Noah.

"Noah, have you been in there all night?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I wasn't in there alone."

Seconds later the door opened and out walked Emma carrying Noah's iPad.

"Hey Noah, you forgot this and we don't want anyone else to get their hands on it, do we?" said Emma handing the iPad over that contained the Ranger database on it.

Gia was the only one who noticed that Noah and Emma's hands briefly overlapped and both smiled at it.

"So did you two find anything useful out about the legendary Ranger modes?" asked Troy.

"I don't think they did by looking at them" said Gia. She already had a fairly good idea what had happened just from Emma's body language.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all headed to their first class.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

At the end of the day Gia had convinced Troy to come with her to go and see Gosei. She had a feeling something was wrong with Emma. "Call it BFF's intuition," Gia had said when Troy asked why she thought something was wrong with Emma.

"Gosei, can you run a scan of Emma for me. I think something is wrong with her," asked Gia.

"OK GIA I WILL DO AS YOU ASK SINCE I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THE SAME THING." said Gosei.

The scan was run and the results came back showing her hormone levels were sky high and the readings seemed to suggest the hormones were coming from a small impact point on her neck.

"IT APPEARS SHE HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH A HORMONE BOOSTER AND IT WAS NOT NATURAL. SOMETHING HAS DONE THIS TO HER."

"Am I the only one thinking the Armada might be behind this?" asked Troy.

"No, I'm right with you their Troy," said Gia.

"UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE COME TO THE SAME CONCLUSION. PLEASE LOOK ON YOUR MONITOR. THIS IS THE CREATURE LIBIDOR. IT CAN INCREASE THE HORMONAL ACTIVITY OF ANYONE IT INFECTS AND IT ALSO PLANTS A SUGGESTION IN THE BRAIN OF WHO THE DESIRED CANDIDATE IS FOR THE HORMONAL INFECTION TO TARGET"

"Noah?" said Gia and Troy together.

"YOU MEAN THE TARGET IS NOAH?"

"Yes Gosei. The two of them were in the computer room at school together all night!" said Gia.

"YOU MUST FIND AND STOP LIBIDOR OR EMMA COULD DESTROY BOTH HERSELF AND NOAH"

"Ok, can you try to find him while we go and get Jake and Noah? If we can keep them away from each other it might help" said Troy.

"And also if Emma sees Noah getting hurt in a fight it should power her up to help him," said Gia.

"RANGERS, THIS IS A VERY DIFFICULT SITUATION SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL." said Gosei.

"We will," they both said and left the command center to head to the Brain Freeze. They knew Jake would be there since he was helping Ernie by wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze outfit to help promote the store.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile at the Brain Freeze, Emma and Noah were sharing Emma's favourite drink. It was in a huge glass with two straws poking out of the top and Noah and Emma were sitting opposite each other holding hands while sucking the straws.

"Dude what has gotten into them," thought Jake.

Then his Morpher went off in his back pocket while he was wearing the Mr. Brain Freeze suit. He pulled an arm back into the suit to make it appear he was trying to adjust the suit a little.

"Jake here. What's up?" asked Jake.

"Do you know where Emma and Noah are?" asked Gia.

"Yeah they are acting all lovey dovey in front of me at Ernie's."

"Emma has been infected by a creature called Libidor. The Armada picked her out and made her target Noah as well. We need you to get the Ranger Database from them. Say Gia and I want to look through it," said Troy.

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, but you will need to get out of the suit when we get there. Gosei is currently looking for the creature so once we find it we will be going legendary to fight it, so be ready Jake," said Gia.

"Okm see you soon. Jake out," said Jake as he managed to find a mannequin to give the suit to while he went to get the Ranger database.

"Uhm Noah, can I borrow the Ranger Database? I want look up some of my predecessors in both Black and Green."

Noah just nodded toward his bag which Jake knew meant he could take it.

"Thanks" said Jake as he headed back out to wait for Troy and Gia.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Ten minutes had passed when Troy and Gia walked in and signaled for Jake to come with them.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"Once we find the creature we power up and fight it" said Troy.

"Then hopefully that will break whatever effect the hormones he infected Emma with have on her," added Gia.

Gosei contacted them not long after and revealed the location of the Libidor monster. The three Rangers got out their power cards and morphed. They then pulled out their legendary Morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green Elephant Ranger, Gia became the Black Bat Ranger and Troy became the Light Blue Shark Ranger.

The three morphed Rangers surrounded Libidor who finally spotted them and contacted Prince Vekar who sent down several battalions of X-Borgs who soon managed to fight off the Rangers.

As the three Rangers hit the ground, Troy contacted Gosei.

"Gosei can you contact Noah and Emma? We need their help!" said Troy.

"I WILL DO MY BEST"

"Thanks Gosei."

"Troy, a different legendary mode might come in handy," said Gia.

"Right, let's try RPM mode" said Troy and the three of them got out three RPM Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode RPM!" the three of them called. Jake became the Green RPM Ranger, Gia became the Yellow RPM Ranger and Troy became the Red RPM Ranger. Then they all brought out their primary weapons. Troy's was a Street Saber, Gia's was a Zip Charger and Jake's was a Turbo Axe.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

After a few minutes they managed to wipe out most of the X-Borgs as Noah and Emma reached them, both in Legendary RPM mode as well.

The five of them soon managed to defeat the X-Borgs with the help of Noah and Emma. And in her ranger suit Emma seemed to be able to focus on what she was doing more than she had been out of it.

"What? No, you can't be here! You were supposed to be immobilized!" said Libidor seeing the Pink and Blue Rangers had arrived and were back in Super Megaforce Mode.

"Legendary Ranger Mode Dino Thunder!" they all called. Jake became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Noah became the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, Emma became the White Dino Thunder Ranger, Gia became the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and Troy became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

They all brought out their weapons: a Tyranno Staff for Troy, a Tricera Shield for Noah, Ptera Grips for Gia, a Brachio Staff for Jake and a Drago Sword for Emma.

While the Rangers were changing suits and calling their weapons, Libidor had pulled out his blaster and had once again aimed it at Emma and fired at her. By the time the Ranger had finished their legendary morph and weapon calling, Emma had been hit with another dose of the infection from Libidor and was on the verge of collapsing until Noah held her up. They formed the Z-Rex Blaster and fired it at Libidor and destroyed him.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Meanwhile in the Command ship, Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss.

"How is this supposed to be a fitting end to my brother's plan?" the Prince asked.

"Don't worry your highness, I will enlarge him" said Levira as she fired the Maximizer at Libidor, making it grow.

The Rangers summoned the sky ship and released their individual Zords and begin to attack Libidor. The five individual Zords were doing a good job of confusing Libidor until he managed to get a lucky shot in and hit Noah's Super Mega Jet Zord which hit the ground hard. Emma reacted first and hit Libidor with her most powerful attack in revenge for hurting Noah and his Zord.

Once Noah checked the systems on his Zord, he and Emma got back in the fight and then Troy suggested they form the Legendary Megazord. They combined Zords and arrived in the control area. Troy was sitting in the middle. On his left was Gia and next to her was Emma. On the right side of Troy was Jake and next to him was Noah.

"Noah, are you sure you're ok?" asked Emma.

"Yeah I'm fine Emma. Thanks for asking," replied Noah.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Five minutes into the Megazord, fight Emma suddenly left her station and pounced on Noah who was sitting in front of his wheel. Emma demorphed herself and did the same to Noah and before anyone could say anything Emma's lips crashed against's Noah and his hands buried themselves in Emma's hair.

Emma was now starting to grind herself on Noah's crotch and neither of them were paying attention to the other three rangers who were sitting in the control center of the Megazord starting to get a little uncomfortable at where this could end up.

Emma and Noah carried on as if they were the only two in there, Troy, Gia and Jake continued to try and concentrate on the Monster. But it was becoming difficult and got even harder a few minutes later when Emma's Pink short shorts and panties were thrown to the floor by Emma and then Noah's zipper on the front of his pants was heard opening and soon Emma was bouncing up and down on top of Noah. The two of them were really getting into it and were moaning just as loud as each other. The three other Rangers were shocked that Emma and Noah would do this in front of them. Troy and Jake both felt uncomfortable bulges in their ranger suits and Gia realized she was getting wet from the sight. Emma's bouncing turned into slamming herself into Noah who met her downward motion with a thrust of his own.

"Oh my God, Noah that's awesome!" said Emma.

"I know!"

"Noah, I'm going to cum!" said Emma after a few more thrusts from both. The only sounds that could be heard in the Megazord were the sounds of sex coming from the bodies of both Emma and Noah coming together and parting again .

"Let's cum together!" said Noah.

"Ok, let's!" said Emma.

A few minutes later they came and once again Noah filled Emma's womb with his cum.

"Oh my god I love it!" said Emma as the two collapsed onto each other and appeared to fall asleep.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

It took a few minutes for what had just happened to leave the Rangers enough for them to concentrate on the Libidor Monster. The center part of their buckles lit up and the Red, Yellow and Green SPD Keys were there.

"RANGERS THE SPD KEYS HAVE GIVEN YOU THE POWER TO CALL THE DELTA RUNNER ZORD AND THEN COMBINE IT TO FORM THE LEGENDARY SPD MEGAZORD" said Gosei.

"Right. Let's do it guys," said Troy.

The three of them inserted the keys and formed the new Megazord and turned to Libidor.

"Ok Libidor, your reign of terror is over" said Troy.

"You will never defeat me" said Libidor.

"S.P.D. Final Strike!" called the three Rangers.

The Legendary S.P.D. Megazord fires all of the Delta Runner Zord's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser fire and it explodes.

A few seconds later, two heart shaped objects left Emma's body and left the Megazord and then flashed into nothingness.

_**Emma and Noah get together**_

Almost an hour later back in the command cave in a side room, Emma and Noah came round still holding each other, and with the knowledge of what they had just done in front of the others.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed we did that right in front of our friends" said Emma.

"Don't worry about it Emma" said Noah.

"How can you say that?"

"Easy they are our friends they won't take the piss. Well, maybe Jake might" said Noah smiling at Emma before adding "Plus I don't regret anything that has happened and it has made what I want to say to you easier anyway."

"What is it, Noah?"

"I love you Emma. I have for a long time and with everything that has happened in the last day and as a result of the monster, I want to let you know my feelings."

"I love you too Noah," said Emma and the two shared their first romantic kiss before making sure they were presentable and headed into the main chamber of the command area.

"Hey guys" said Emma and Noah as they entered the room and saw their teammates waiting for any news.

"Are you two OK?" asked Gia.

"Yeah, we're better than ok," said Emma.

"Guys you are the first to know that Emma and I are now going out together," said Noah.

"Nice, I always thought you two would get together though I admit not in the way you did. I think I'll need to keep washing my eyes out for the rest of the week" said Jake with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks I think" said Noah.

"WHAT HE MEANS IS THAT WE ARE GLAD FOR THE TWO OF YOU" said Gosei.

"Exactly, and I also think this calls for a party. Tensou, how about some music?" asked Jake.

Tensou started playing a local radio station and the rangers all began dancing.

The end.


End file.
